Spiral Into Darkness
by PandalooKadoo
Summary: Sora is a rather unlikely Jedi, flunking horribly at every trial. It isn't until he meets an even stranger unlikely Jedi that he learns his destiny didn't lie along that path...


Title: Spiral into Darkness

Author: Bagelbunion

Genre: AU, CrossoverStar Wars

Pairing: TBD

Rating: PG-15 to R

Warnings: none as of yet

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Star Wars. Nor do I want to. This is a work of fiction, written merely for the entertainment of fans by a fan. I make no monetary reward for writing this, nor do I want to. All characters portrayed in writing are eighteen years of age or older.

Notes: Crossover with Star Wars, just cause I wanted to do something with key blade lightsabers.

"You're not trying Sora!" Cloud frowned at his padawan for the hundredth time "Now, try again!" He tossed the remote into the air once more.

Sora sighed and took a deep breath, focusing his mind to gather his thoughts and swung towards where he thought the remote was. He hit something soft.

"Ow!" Leon yelled, grabbing his arm and rubbing it. "Cloud, your padawan has the worst aim I have ever seen!"

Sora lifted his hand and threw off his battle helmet, tossing the wooden stick used for practice to the ground. "Master Leon! I'm so sorry! I saw the remote in my mind and I just lunged for it!"

Leon let out an annoyed breath through flared nostrils. "I see."

A few feet away Cloud Strife was shaking his head with disdain. "Sora, we've been at this for hours and you have only managed to hit the remote once with the training stick. I don't think you're ready to try with a light saber."

"But Master"

"No buts, my young padawan. You're not ready. Until you can at least distinguish the training remote from Master Leon, you're not ready for a light saber."

"I'm sorry Master, I should not question your judgment." Sora let his arms drop despairingly to his side.

Cloud sighed, floating the remote back over to him. "Try again Sora. This time, reach out and try to sense what is moving. Follow it with your feelings then try to strike it."

Sora nodded, putting his helmet back on with the blast shields down. "Yes Master…"

"Good. Now sense it." Cloud gave the remote a gentle toss into the air where it floated back and forth then around Sora. "Can you see it?"

"No Master, I cannot see it."

Leon had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Cloud rubbed at his forehead. "Concentrate my padawan. Clear your mind and look for the moving object."

Sora took a deep breath, concentrating. He lowered his hands, balling them into fists. _Concentrate on something moving. _He sighed out loud. _I see nothing… I don't know what this exercise is supposed to teach. _

"Your thoughts are too clouded Sora. Clear your mind," Leon put in, sensing the young padawan's distress.

"My mind is clear," Sora retorted.

"Good, then hit the remote. If you mind is clear, you should sense it clearly." Cloud crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

_What? I can't see… Wait… I see something moving! _ Sora lifted the hand with the wooden training saber. _Just off to side past the bushes. What's the remote doing way over there? Master must've sent it there to trick me… No matter…_

Leon blinked. "Where's he going?"

"Sora?" Cloud dropped his arms.

_The path! To the Jedi council building! There's movement there! _He flinched with surprise when he suddenly felt hands on his arm and the helmet being torn off his head. "Sora, what are you doing? This time you went completely the other way! Look where the remote is now." Cloud gestured back several feet to a wide grassy area where they had been training where the remote was floating harmlessly. "And now look, you're all the way over here. Were you trying to leave the training area?"

With his eyes open, Sora glanced to the path where he had last seen movement only to meet aquamarine eyes staring back at him through their corners. He blinked. He knew he'd sensed some sort of movement. The eyes blinked back at him and narrowed slightly, then continued on their present path, floating back forward. Sora blinked again. _That's not a Jedi I've ever seen before…_ He tilted his head, looking past Cloud's body to see the Jedi tucking a wisp of silver hair back behind his black cloak. _I sensed him? How is it I sensed another Jedi and not the remote? _He stared at the back of the Jedi's black cloak and watched from a distance as he walked, still cloaked, up the stairs and into the Jedi council hall.

"Sora?" Cloud's tone was wavering on worry. From the look on his padawan's face, he could tell Sora was deep in concentration and hadn't heard a word he'd said.

Sora turned his head, looking up at the worried face of his Master. "Yes Master?"

"Are you alright? You seemed concerned…"

"I've never seen that Jedi before."

Now Cloud looked confused. "Jedi? What Jedi?"

Now Sora looked even more confused. "The Jedi that was just walking up the path Master." He pointed just past the bush to where that mysterious Jedi had been only a few minutes before.

Cloud glanced to the path just beyond them, blocked only by a small row of bushes less than twenty-four inches high. He frowned. "I did not sense another Jedi."

"But…" Sora's expression turned from confusion to outright hurt. "But there was a Jedi there Master! He was wearing a long black cloak."

Cloud just shook his head. "Don't make up stories my padawan."

Sora's nostrils flared as he let out a rough breath. "I'm not making up stories! You told me to sense movement, and I sensed it on the path and went after it."

"Come Sora, let's continue your training." Cloud gestured over his shoulder and turned to go back to where Leon was currently training with the remote.

Sora sighed. "There was somewhere there though. A Jedi with silver hair." He bent over and picked up his training stick.

"Silver hair?" Cloud and Leon yelled in unison, and Leon nearly dropped his lightsaber. Sora had to physically shrink back under the weight of both their gazes. "Er… yes."

"Are you sure Sora?" Cloud exchanged a worried look with Leon.

"Yes, I'm sure Master. And blue-green eyes. It wasn't a Jedi I recognized."

Cloud looked to Leon and a silent conversation between the two Jedi masters seemed to follow for a few brief seconds before Leon spoke. "The Dark Side?"

Cloud nodded gravely. "Ah." He turned back to Sora who had gone extremely pale. "Stay here Sora, you'll be safe."

Cloud nodded at Leon, gesturing at the Jedi council. "Let's go." Leon nodded and they ran towards the building, vaulting over the bushes and up the stone steps.

TBC...


End file.
